


So It Goes

by littlewagers



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Breakup, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Time Skips, Weddings, barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewagers/pseuds/littlewagers
Summary: Taylor said in an interview it was about the relationship you feel like you’re never done with, the person you’ll always feel might interrupt your wedding. I related to that way too hard, and to cope, I wrote this.Betty and Jughead are getting married. They stand at the altar as the minister asks the guests if anyone objects, and someone does.Just not the person they expected.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 26





	So It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Style" by Taylor Swift.

Betty made a beautiful bride. Yellow ringlets dusting her shoulders, her mother’s dress, a diamond on her third finger. They’d opted for no bridesmaids or groomsmen--just the two of them and the minister at the flowered altar in Betty’s backyard.  
The organ started playing. She shakily took her bouquet from the vase of water it was in and opened her back door. She walked slowly down her back steps and down the aisle between the white, bow-adorned chairs.  
Jughead waited at the other end for her.  
When she arrived in front of him, he smiled widely and winked. She grinned back, trying to ignore the pit in her stomach, dismissing it as wedding nerves.  
“We are gathered here today to join Elizabeth Cooper and Jughead Jones in matrimony,” the minister said. “If anyone knows any reason these two people should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.”  
Betty glanced over at the first chair on Jughead’s side of the aisle. Archie met her eyes and shook his head. Betty smiled in response.  
“I object.”  
Betty’s head spun. She turned to face the other side of the aisle where the words had come from. It was Veronica.  
“Ronnie?” Betty asked, voice trembling.  
“This isn’t what you want,” Veronica continued. “Either of you.”  
“It--it is,” Betty stammered unconvincingly.  
“She’s right,” Jughead admitted. “We always just felt like this was next. But it’s not. Not for us.”  
“I love you,” Betty said, desperate.  
“I love you too, Betty,” Jughead replied. “It’s just not enough.” Betty’s hands slipped from Jughead’s. “I’m sorry.”  
She turned and walked back down the aisle.

“I can’t believe she did this,” Betty sobbed. She was sitting on her bed, still in her mother’s dress from the nineties, with Cheryl and Toni on one side and Josie on the other.  
“I know,” Josie murmured, rubbing her arm comfortingly. “She was only doing what she felt was right.”  
“I don’t understand why he agreed with her,” Betty went on, tears dripping off her chin. “We were in love.”  
“Were you?” Toni asked. Betty looked over to where she sat on Cheryl’s other side. “Or were you just pretending?”  
“I don’t know anymore,” Betty murmured. “It doesn’t matter, really. It’s off.” She wiped her face. “I’ve gotta go deal with things. I need to cancel the reception, and the food, and--god, Josie, you and the Pussycats were going to sing, and--and I need to get out of this damn dress.”  
“Hold on a minute, cousin,” Cheryl said. “Even if you’re not having a wedding, why not have a party?”  
Betty paused. “I guess so,” she said eventually, a small smile creeping onto her face. “Toni, can you go make sure no one’s left? Josie, go get your girls and warm up your voices; your gig’s still on. Cheryl, help me change. My big day may be ruined, but my life isn’t.”

Betty spun on the dance floor of the reception hall in her green-and-gold sundress and straw sandals, hair free and tangling with her earrings, what had been her going-away outfit. The first dance song--Love Story by Taylor Swift--had been taken off of the playlist and the topper removed from the cake.  
Cheryl and Toni danced beside her, Kevin and Fangs at the drinks table nearby. Polly held Juniper and Dagwood’s hands as they turned in a small circle. Alice was sniping at Hermione Lodge for something or other.  
Jughead and his family were gone, back to the Southside before Betty had even locked her bedroom door to cry. Alice had flown into a rage, going on about Southside boys and berating her husband for raising his son wrong. He’d left too, following Jughead.  
Veronica was waiting by the door until Betty was ready to talk to her, arguing quietly with Archie.  
Betty kept dancing.

As the party wound down and guests cleared out, Betty slowly approached Veronica where she was eating her slice of cake alone at a table in the corner. Veronica saw her coming and quickly finished her bite, the fork clattering to the table.  
“I’m sorry,” she burst out before Betty could say anything as soon and she was within earshot over the loud music. “I’m sorry I ruined your wedding, but I didn’t want you to ruin your life.”  
“I forgive you,” Betty said. “I know now that you were doing what was right. Thank you.”  
“Oh, Betty,” Veronica breathed rushing forward to hug her. Betty held on tight to her best friend, so grateful for the awful thing she’d done.  
“You could’ve said something before,” Betty laughed.  
“I tried,” Veronica replied.  
Betty nodded against her shoulder. “I guess I just didn’t want to hear you.”  
They pulled away. “Now,” Veronica said. “You need to go talk to him.” She looked past Betty to where Archie was standing with Reggie and the football team, laughing with his head thrown back.  
Betty took a deep breath and started over to him.

Everything was set. The caterers were paid, the church was decorated, the first dance song--Lucky by Colbie Callait and Jason Mraz--was chosen. Veronica had donated a dress from her spring collection, designed specially for the occasion; it was called the Endgame. Everything was ready but Betty.  
“I don’t know if I can do this,” she panted, hand pressed to her sternum.  
“Of course you can,” Veronica assured her. “You love him and he loves you.”  
“This didn’t go so well last time,” Betty wheezed.  
“Cousin, last time was different. That was five years ago. You’re twenty-five now. You’re making a mature decision.”  
“What if--”  
“Betty,” Toni cut her off. “Do you want to get married?”  
“Yes,” Betty replied immediately.  
“Then go do it,” Toni smiled.  
Betty nodded and got to her feet. “Cheryl, hand me my bouquet. Toni, cue Josie and the Pussycats. Veronica, tie my sash. Let’s do this thing.”  
Betty closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt her cousin slip the flowers into her hand where the simple cushion-cut emerald in a sterling silver band rested on her ring finger. She looked up as Josie and the Pussycats began to play and the doors of the church she’d attended all her life swung open.  
And there he was, waiting for her at the end of the aisle, standing beside Reggie, who was officiating.  
Archie.

“You look beautiful,” Jughead grinned. “Archie is a lucky man.”  
Betty turned from where she’d been admiring the moon on the balcony, taking a moment for herself. “Thank you,” she said.  
“I’m sorry it didn’t work out between us, but...I’m happy you found your person,” Jughead said.  
Betty smiled. “I hope you find yours.”

Betty looked even better the second time around. She felt better, too. As she danced her first dance as Mrs. Andrews, she knew that Kevin had been right all along. They were endgame.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
